


Absolutely Wonderful

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Chariot and Diana bond in a moment I desperately wish we could have seen in canon, Chariot misreads all of them, Diana has emotions, Gen, Nor does she have any idea how to react when her top student reveals she used to be a fan of hers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: After the restoration of magic, Chariot had expected many things around her to change. However, the one change she had not expected was Diana Cavendish.





	Absolutely Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent so long thinking about how Diana never told Chariot that she used to be her fan and wondering how that conversation would go down, so of course I had to write it myself. I've wanted to put out this fic for a while, so I couldn't be more glad that I've finally finished it. I really hope you enjoy!

After the restoration of magic, Chariot had expected many things around her to change. However, the one change she had not expected was Diana Cavendish.

She recalled the first time she had sensed something was amiss between her and her student. It was after Diana, alongside Akko, had come back down to earth after not only defeating the missile which had threatened them, but accomplishing so much more in the process. The two had looked so proud and strong and, dear, just so _tired_ , Chariot couldn’t help but rush forward ahead of everyone else, making their fatigued eyes widen in surprise as she was the first to throw her arms around them.

“You girls,” she choked out, full of so much joy and relief, “did so well. You were absolutely wonderful.”

It hadn’t taken long for Akko to return the embrace, resting against her and mumbling, “Thank you, Professor,” as though she couldn’t have been more grateful for the shoulder to lean on. 

Diana, however, had responded in a noticeably different manner.

Chariot hadn’t missed the way her body tensed, arms hanging questionably at her sides as if she wasn’t sure what to do with them. Faint vocalizations could be heard coming from the back of Diana’s throat, but whether she was trying to say something or not was left as a mystery because no words had ever come. 

Eventually, Chariot pulled away while gazing down at the two of them. Akko’s eyes met hers and she sent her a wide smile. But Diana’s eyes could only meet hers for a fleeting second before they flickered away, finding purchase on a spot of grass off to the side. 

Curiously watching her, Chariot was almost certain something had been stuck on her mind. Diana kept her brow slightly furrowed and her lips vaguely pursed. That wasn’t the kind of expression she had expected from someone who helped save the world and restore magic to all its glory.

But Chariot didn’t have time to question it. By that point, they had all been surrounded by the others and she kindly stepped aside to allow the two girls time with their friends, though not without sparing Diana one last glance. Whatever she had previously been thinking about vanished as she turned her attention to everyone else and began to relax. And while Chariot was glad to see such a sight, a fraction of her still couldn’t help but wonder… 

Had something been wrong?

* * *

After that, it took a short while for the dust to settle and for things to head back to normal at Luna Nova. When classes resumed, Chariot nervously anticipated her first lesson where she would no longer be forced to hide under the guise of Professor Ursula. 

She had gotten questions, of course, and she patiently answered all the ones she had been comfortable with. And when one of those questions had been her most anticipated one regarding which name her students should call her, she said she would allow them to call her whichever name they preferred, so long as they could find it in themselves to accept who she really was.

Her response had been generally accepted and throughout the day, her students alternated between the familiarity of Professor Ursula while others took their chances with Professor Chariot. She could tell there was still some uncertainty in the air whenever her real name was spoken and, truth be told, not even she was used to it. However, it made her smile when one of the girls would raise their hand and address her as if she was no different than before.

That was how things had carried on until Diana’s class arrived and they had gone through the preliminary question and answer segment just as every other period. 

Diana remained silent throughout the whole induction, which was no surprise. But when Chariot would scan over the room, occasionally making eye contact with her, she would always look away with a small frown that lingered in the back of Chariot’s mind. 

She tried not to think too hard about it as she transitioned the students into their new lesson.

Then, with class underway, Diana melded right back into her usual self. Whatever strange feelings Chariot thought she had sensed before were nowhere to be found as she focused on her studies, in typical fashion. And as quiet as Diana had been in the beginning, she made up for it by responding with the correct answers to nearly all the questions Chariot asked, much to her delight.

When the period finally came to an end, all the other students let out sighs of relief and scurried out of the room to enjoy what time they had before their next class. But Diana had never been one to rush and by the time she had diligently packed up her things, the classroom was already half empty. Of course, Miss Parker and Miss England stood dutifully off to the side, waiting for their friend to join them. But before she could, however, Chariot thought it would be a good idea to approach Diana, if only for a second.

Casually making her way toward her, Chariot caught Diana’s attention with a gentle clearing of the throat and when blue eyes shot to hers, she offered a small smile.

“You were quite impressive today,” Chariot said warmly. “Although, I should have known you would read ahead at some point to become well accustomed to the material before I taught it. Excellent work, Diana.”

But, as if this were a case of déjà vu, Diana reacted differently than Chariot expected. Diana, who was more than familiar with hearing praise and more than familiar with responding to it, became still at her professor’s words. Her eyes widened a fraction and her mouth fell open an inch. Then she seemed to realize what she was doing and pressed her lips into a line.

Diana sharply averted her gaze and Chariot’s face fell as she, once again, felt something was off. 

“O-Of course,” Diana said in a tight voice. “Thank you, Professor Ch—” 

Abruptly, she froze as if her lips just wouldn’t allow her to speak what Chariot swore had been on the tip of her tongue. Conflict quickly passed over her eyes, but with one blink, it was gone as she turned away and muttered, “…Ursula.”

And even though plenty of her students had stuck with calling her Ursula, even though Chariot had absolutely no problem with it, there was just something about the way Diana had said it in that moment that made the name suddenly feel… wrong.

And as she watched Diana briskly walk away, something sank in her stomach as she came to a conclusion.

Something _was_ wrong, wasn’t it?

* * *

Chariot wouldn’t come close to finding an answer until days later when she bumped into Akko in the hall. 

She had been on her way to have a quick word with the headmistress when the always energetic girl came bounding around the corner, almost barreling Chariot over.

“A-Akko,” she gasped, regaining her footing after stumbling backwards to avoid collision. “Slow down.”

“Sorry!” Akko exclaimed, coming to a halt. “Are you okay, Professor Ursula?” 

Chariot regarded her with fond amusement, thinking of all the times they had been in this exact situation. “Yes, I’m fine, but be careful. What’s got you in this much of a hurry, anyway?”

“Ah, I borrowed these notes from Diana,” she held up a notebook Chariot had just noticed was in her hand, “and I was supposed to return them a while ago, but I totally forgot.”

_Diana…_

At the mention of her name, Chariot was reminded of how strangely tense things had become between them. Not that she wanted them to be, but every time she had tried to exchange pleasantries in the past few days, Diana would awkwardly respond before focusing on anything else but her, leaving Chariot more confused with each encounter. No matter how much she tried, every interaction ended the same way. Strained and cut short. 

She had even become quieter in class, not answering many of the questions Chariot was positive she knew the answers to. It was as if Diana had up and decided she wanted to distance herself completely and Chariot just didn’t know why.

She felt a frown tugging at her lips, but she quickly reworked it into a smile before Akko could notice.

“It’s good you girls have been getting along,” she said as lightly as she could, keeping in line with the conversation. “I’m glad you two have turned over a new leaf.”

“Heh, well it was about time, right?” Akko grinned. “And it’s actually pretty nice. Plus, getting along isn’t too hard, especially since we have more in common than we thought.”

“Really, like what?”

“Uh…” Akko’s eyes lingered on Chariot’s face with an unreadable expression before she lifted her shoulder in a dismissive shrug. “Y’know, just stuff.”

Chariot slowly nodded. “Right…”

But before her curiosity could get the better of her on that subject, it had already gotten the best of her on another. If Akko was spending more time with Diana, then maybe she would know if… 

“Say, Akko,” Chariot blurted out. Akko peered up at her expectantly and she hesitated before continuing. Perhaps it wasn’t her place, but as a teacher, she had a right to worry about the wellbeing of her students, didn’t she? “Has… has everything been alright with Diana lately?”

“Hm?” Akko’s brow wrinkled. “Yeah, of course. Why?”

“Well,” Chariot sighed, “whenever I see her, I just get the feeling that something is wrong.”

“Really? I don’t get that feeling at all. I mean, everything’s different now so maybe she’s still adjusting to some stuff. But, she always seems to be in a good mood when I see her. Are you… sure something’s wrong?” Akko’s voice seeped with concern.

Chariot felt like she had probably made a mistake. She didn’t want to trouble anyone with what she thought was wrong with Diana.

“You know what, nevermind,” she held up a hand and forced another smile onto her face. “I’m probably just imagining things.”

“But—”

“Oh, I should get going,” she spoke over Akko. “I have somewhere to be, myself. I’ll see you some other time, okay?”

And with that, she dashed off, leaving her increasingly perplexed student behind. 

When she was far enough away, the deep frown she had been holding off finally etched itself onto her face. If Akko hadn’t noticed anything off, maybe that was because Diana didn’t behave the way around her the way she did around Chariot. And if that was the case, that meant Chariot, specifically, had done something to make her act differently.

And as she thought back to Akko, who she had left all alone in the hallway, her insides twisted.

_Akko…_

Perhaps that was the reason. If she and Diana were friends, then Diana surely cared about her. And Chariot was all too aware of the pain she had caused such an undeserving girl. She remembered how shocked Diana had been that fateful night when she had no choice but to reveal all her secrets. How furious she had been when Chariot refused to chase after Akko, despite how firmly Diana had urged her. That must have been more than enough for a protective friend to form a grudge. And Chariot couldn’t say she didn’t deserve it. 

Akko may have went out of her way to forgive Chariot for all she had done, but perhaps Diana had yet to do so. Perhaps she would never do so.

Chariot’s shoulders sunk as sadness weighed on her body. Diana had always been a kind girl who treated every professor with respect. She would hate if her past mistakes ruined everything between them. But there was nothing she could do except atone for her actions and hope Diana was merciful enough to forgive her.

And even as she made it to Headmistress Holbrooke’s office and the elderly woman’s voice began to fill her ears, that was all she could think about. 

She just hadn’t expected that, later in that same hour, she would get thrown for another loop.

After her meeting with Holbrooke concluded, Chariot had been on her way back to her quarters for a quick sit-down before dinner. It was when she reached the end of one particular hallway did she hear two familiar voices around the corner that caused her to stop.

“—why don’t you just be honest with her?” She heard someone ask. It was Akko.

“Believe me, I want to,” came Diana’s voice in response. “However, it’s… easier said than done.”

“I’ve seen you do things far more difficult. Talking to Professor Ursula should be a piece of cake.”

Chariot froze. They were talking about her? More importantly, Diana wanted to talk _to_ her? 

“Look, she seemed pretty worried about you,” Akko continued. “And I think the more you keep this a secret, the more worried she’s gonna get because she knows you’re hiding something.”

Chariot furrowed her brow. Had Akko told Diana about their conversation from before? It appeared so. And if Diana _was_ hiding something… as much of a relief it was to know she had been correct in her assumptions, Chariot still dreaded where this was all going to lead.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small sigh. “I suppose you’re right,” Diana conceded. “And I suppose I haven’t been subtle with my behavior as of late, so it’s no surprise she’s caught on. It’s just…” A quiet groan left her mouth. “I’m not even sure where to begin. The only reason this has gone on for so long is because I haven’t been sure what to say.”

_What to say about what?_ Chariot’s mind practically begged for elaboration.

“Just tell her everything you told me,” Akko said, leaving Chariot even more curious about what she was missing. “You don’t have to worry so much, it’s just Professor Ursula.”

“That’s the thing,” Diana murmured and Chariot had to strain her ears to hear the next bit. “It isn’t just Professor Ursula, is it?”

And with no context to understand what that statement was supposed to mean, Chariot could only listen on as silence filled the air. But before it could stay for an uncomfortable amount of time, Akko changed the subject with an, “Anyway,” most likely for Diana’s benefit, and suggested they head to the cafeteria so they could be early for dinner. Chariot was lucky the cafeteria was in the opposite direction so she wouldn’t have to run off before the two girls came face to face with her and realized she had been eavesdropping.

But as Chariot listened to their receding footsteps as they walked away, she couldn’t bring herself to move just yet.

What did Diana want to tell her? Why was it so hard for her to get out? What was so big that it had caused Diana Cavendish, of all people, to react in such an unusual manner?

Even as the hours passed and she eventually found herself back in her room, preparing for bed, all of those questions kept circling around in her head.

Little did she know, by the time morning came around and she woke up still particularly exhausted after only getting the barest amount of sleep, her attention would be caught by a faint knock on her door, and behind it would be the one person who could finally set everything straight.

With a yawn, Chariot rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, hoping she didn’t look too unkempt and wondered who needed her at such an early hour. When she reached the door and opened it, though, she never expected who would be on the other side.

“D-Diana.” Her sleep-filled eyes widened.

Her student stood before her with a timid face Chariot had never known her to have before.

“Professor.” Her tone matched her appearance. “May I… have a word?”

* * *

Chariot wasn’t sure if one minute had passed since she invited Diana into her room or one hour. She offered to make some tea, but Diana declined. She also offered Diana a place to sit, but she declined that as well. 

They were left standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, Diana nervously avoiding her gaze, and Chariot nervously anticipating whatever word it was Diana wanted to have with her. Of course, with every thought that had been plaguing her mind for the past several days, the suspense was nearly eating her alive. And if what she heard yesterday had been any inclination, this conversation could be the answer to all her burning questions. 

She just wished Diana would hurry and say something, but as it seemed, the words were struggling to come out.

Finally, just when Chariot thought she was going to burst, Diana spoke.

“Yesterday, I… had an interesting conversation with Akko.”

Chariot pretended she hadn’t overheard a portion of that conversation. “Did you? About what?”

“About you. Akko informed me she had run into you and, apparently, you were worried about me. She said… you were under the impression something was wrong.”

“... Right. So, she did. W-Well, don’t take it the wrong way,” Chariot forced out a laugh, trying to alleviate the situation. “I just felt something was different, so I… made an assumption.”

A _correct_ assumption, but she didn’t want to make it clear she was already aware of that. Instead, she let Diana have the honor of divulging that information.

“I assure you, I did not take it the wrong way because… your assumption was correct, Professor. Something has, in fact, been different. Which is why I’m here.” For the first time since she walked in, Diana looked Chariot in the eyes. “I need to tell you the truth.”

Hearing the resolve in her voice, Chariot readied herself for what was about to happen. 

“And, what is the truth?”

Silence hung between them for a moment before Diana pushed herself to continue.

“Firstly, I would like to apologize for my recent behavior. I never meant to concern you. But I have been keeping something from you and it’s been difficult to come forward with because it’s quite personal. However, I feel it is only fair I share this information with you.”

“Diana.” Chariot grew serious. As much as the girl said she never meant to concern her, the feeling couldn’t be helped. “If something’s going on, you can always tell me. I’m your professor, I’m here to listen.”

But Diana gave her a sad smile. 

“That’s the thing,” she said, mirroring the exact way she had spoken those words to Akko the day before. “You aren't just my professor.”

Chariot frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Diana’s face tinged pink, her gaze flickered between Chariot and the floor, and her fingers fidgeted at her sides.

“Professor.” Her voice was thick. “Back when you told me about the Dream Fuel Spirit and how Akko had lost her magic because she was at your show… what I didn’t tell you… what I _should_ have told you… was that I was at that show, as well.”

Following that, everything around them came to a screeching halt. 

Or, at least, that was the way it felt to Chariot.

The hands of her clock were no longer ticking. The blood in her veins was no longer flowing. The sun outside was no longer rising. Chariot wasn’t even sure if her heart was still beating as all the color drained from her face.

Oh… 

_Oh._

And in just a split second, things were no longer still. Because everything came crashing down at once.

Her shock, her disbelief. 

Her realization, her _sorrow_. 

They all reverberated around Chariot, clamoring against one another, filling her head, her mind, her soul, leaving no room for anything else.

Had she really heard that correctly? Had Diana truly said she had been at her show?

But… no. That couldn’t be.

Diana was a proper witch, raised by the distinguished Cavendish clan. Why would she ever be at one of her shows? More than anyone, _she_ should have stayed away.

This had to be a mistake.

But it wasn’t.

Chariot was the one who had made a mistake. She thought Diana had pulled away because of what she had done to Akko. But Diana hadn’t been acting on behalf of her friend. She had been acting on behalf of herself. This was personal. This was worse. 

Because Chariot had… 

She had… 

Bile built up in the back of her throat. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth.

She had taken not one, but two of her students’ magic away.

“Oh… Oh _dear._ ” The words spilled through her fingers in a hoarse, strangled voice. “I… I never knew. Diana, I am _so_ terribly sorry. Your magic. I… I can’t believe I did that to you as well.”

It all made sense. Since she had come out as Chariot, Diana had begun to avoid her. Of course.

She roughly swallowed the lump in her throat, her arms sinking weakly back to her sides, and her eyes falling downcast. She deserved anything Diana had to say to her. “I understand if… if you…”

But Diana didn’t let her finish. 

“Professor.” Her voice cut through the haze in Chariot’s mind. Startled, Chariot’s eyes tentatively met hers. Incredibly, it wasn’t anger or distrust she saw on Diana’s face. It was something else. Something gentler.

“Before you continue, I would like to clarify something,” Diana began. “I… understand how you may be feeling right now. Knowing that you have already been through this with Akko, I can work out for myself your current emotions. And I appreciate your apology. Truly. But I do not want you to think I’m angry or harbor any ill will.”

Chariot sucked in a nervous breath and held it. “You… don’t?”

Diana shook her head. “Not at all. And I’ve thought about this for quite some time. I told myself, perhaps I _should_ be angry with you. Losing my magic was… one of the hardest moments of my life. But even if I wanted to… I don’t think I could ever bring myself to loathe you.”

The breath Chariot had been holding came rushing out as she stood rooted to the spot, both stunned and relieved.

Diana… didn’t hate her?

As liberating as those words felt, she could hardly believe it. 

“Really?” Her voice came out in a fragile whisper.

Diana nodded. “Really.” 

Then something passed over eyes. A wistful memory, perhaps, as her mind took her elsewhere, clouding her train of thought with whatever she had been feeling in the past, and reflecting itself in whatever she was feeling in the present. A faint smile played at her lips. 

“Professor,” Diana muttered. “Do you wish to know why I was at your show to begin with?”

And as much as it pained Chariot to know that someone as magically inclined as Diana had winded up at her show only to have her talents whisked away, sending her right back to square one—she knew this was something Diana desperately wanted to get off her chest. So Chariot was going to listen because, if anything, she owed Diana that much.

“I do.” She answered and steadied herself for Diana’s response. But what she said next, if possible, only surprised Chariot even more.

“Because,” emotion dripped from Diana’s voice like honey and it was just as sweet, “I was once a little girl who admired you more than anything.”

Chariot’s lips parted ever so slightly as she gaped at the one student in all of Luna Nova she would have never expected to hear that from. “You… were?”

“Indeed. Back then, despite how controversial it may have been, your magic inspired me. It moved me in a way nothing else had before. I had never seen anything like it and from the moment I learned of your name, I was mesmerized. You enchanted me.” 

The words rolled off Diana’s tongue beautifully and with ease as if this was the moment she had been waiting for. Gone was the hesitation that had stitched itself into every fiber of her being when she first came to Chariot’s door. She was embracing every word and no longer hiding behind them. It may have been difficult for her to find where to start, but it was easy to find where to go. Before, she had just been too nervous to jump into the water. Now, she was surrendering to the current and letting the flow guide her way.

“And when I was finally able to go to your show,” Diana continued, “I couldn’t have been happier. No matter the events that ended up taking place, I will never forget the joy I felt that day. That joy was something I held onto for a long time, even when things grew tough because, despite what you took from me, you gave me so much more. Shiny Chariot was such a precious part of my life and I wish to keep that a secret from you no longer.”

Chariot was… at a loss for words. She was at a loss for everything, really. 

She kept quiet, trying to think of how she could even begin to respond to all of that. She wasn’t even sure if her brain was comprehending everything Diana had told her properly. Perhaps she was still delirious from sleep. Perhaps she was _still_ asleep and this was all just an incredible mind-bending dream. Certainly, nothing about this _felt_ real. She had been through so many emotions in just the past few minutes, if she wasn’t so stupefied, she’d be overwhelmed.

But as much as Chariot was questioning her own feelings, there stood a girl in front of her who wasn’t questioning hers at all. 

Diana, who had always been a kind and respectful girl. Diana, who had summoned the courage to come forward and share something so private with her. Diana, who had spoken so passionately and so sincerely, how could Chariot even think for a second that none of it had been real?

Because of course it was.

And when she accepted that answer, her heart finally let go of everything else and flew.

“Diana.” Her voice cracked underneath all the emotion it held. She searched her mind for anything that could be a worthy response for what she had just heard, only to come up short. “I… I don’t know what to say. This is how you’ve felt this entire time?”

Diana gave her a misty-eyed smile.

“Certainly. I’m afraid that’s why I’ve been acting so strange the past number of days. I was so nervous to say all these things to you, especially because I wasn’t sure what right I had to act as a fan when I’ve been so harsh towards you. I gave in to societal pressures and tried to separate myself from you. I belittled Akko for wanting to be like you. I turned against you just like everyone else because I was too afraid to do otherwise.”

She bowed her head in shame, but Chariot wanted to tell her she didn’t blame her for any of that.

“And when I found out that Shiny Chariot had been right in front of me the whole time,” Diana sighed, staring down at her feet, “I couldn’t accept it right away. Because accepting that you were Chariot meant accepting all the complicated feelings I had towards you. So, I put it off. It was easy at first because so many other things had been going on that required my attention, but as everything settled down, I realized I was going to have to face you eventually. And I wasn’t ready.”

Chariot’s mind flashed back to that day after class when she had spoken to Diana. How the girl had been so close to saying her name, but the word just wouldn’t come out. And all the times after that when Diana couldn’t bring herself to engage in conversation.

“I was too scared to even speak to you,” Diana admitted, as if reading Chariot’s thoughts, as well as with a hint of embarrassment at her past behavior. “I withdrew myself and avoided you. Even if I told myself I didn’t have to be so anxious because you were just Professor Ursula, it never worked. Because no matter how I looked at it, you were never just Professor Ursula. And I know that’s the name Akko and plenty of others still refer to you by, but…” She delicately lifted her head and connected their eyes so she could say the next part properly. “But I would prefer if I could call you Chariot. Because that’s who you have always been to me, and I don’t want to be afraid of that anymore.”

And any ounce of self control Chariot had before was thrown out the window as tears stung at the corners of her eyelids, taking only seconds before they grew heavy enough to stream down her face. 

“Oh, Diana.” Her voice shook and her lips spread into a watery smile. To be accepted for who she truly was by the one student she assumed would never be able to do so… “That would make me happier than you could ever know.”

Without another word, Chariot stepped forward (perhaps she should have asked first, but she was just far too beside herself to think logically) and wrapped her arms around Diana’s shoulders. Unsurprisingly, Diana tensed at the sudden act, but she quickly softened and relaxed into the hug, albeit awkwardly as her professor pulled her close and cried into her hair. But Chariot wouldn’t have asked for anything else.

Against her shoulder, Diana faintly chuckled as she returned the embrace. “You… don’t have to cry. Professor Chariot.”

And if Diana hadn’t wanted her to cry any more than she already was, she shouldn’t have said her name in a way so natural and so welcoming, it only made more tears fall from Chariot’s eyes.

Of _course_ she had to cry. She had the most incredible students in the world. Diana, Akko, and anyone else who found themselves looking up to a mess like her. She didn’t deserve them. She really didn’t.

But she still had them. As absolutely wonderful as they were, they were still there.

Because she was Chariot du Nord; Shiny Chariot to some. And amazingly, despite everything, she still meant something to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
